


You and I, We Were Born To Die

by PeachyJaemin



Category: B1A4, 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blade & Soul AU, Graphic depiction of medical procedure?, Jinyoung's a cat lyn, M/M, Sandeul's a dog lyn, but they're short tho, everyone else is basically human, for those of you who don't play the game, if you don't like blood maybe don't read this, lyns are basically hybrids, nothing too bad though, that's hard to explain, there's a lot of violence, there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you..."





	You and I, We Were Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> if you've never played Blade & Soul before im sorry a lot of this may be a tiny bit confusing but not that bad. If you've never played the game you may just want to pull up a map of the Tomun Range to get an idea of what I'm talking about and you might also want to look up videos of what each weapon does if you're really feeling extra. Regardless, enjoy :)

“You know, you're really tall for a Lyn.” Shinwoo commented, poking fun at Jinyoung's height as they walked through the Tomun Range, trying their best to avoid the Tyrian Cult at all costs. At this point in the day they were both too exhausted to even think of fighting anyone or anything else.

“It's better than being so short you look like a literal rat like some Lyns I've seen.” Jinyoung replied looking up at the Gon who was laughing at his downright rude comment, “Besides, you can't say anything about height when you're only six feet tall, most Gons are _at least_ seven feet tall.”

“At least I'm not four foot ten.”

“At least I can get through doorways.”

“I could probably literally step on you if I really wanted to.”

“I hate you.” Jinyoung whined, kicking Shinwoo in the calf, eliciting a chuckle from the latter.

“That didn't even hurt, and you know you love me.” Shinwoo teased as Jinyoung attempted at being intimidating by summoning a small ball of fire with his bangle, “That's adorable.”

“Sh-shut up,” Jinyoung mumbled, cheeks turning red as Shinwoo scratched the space between his black cat ears which instantly flattened against his head in embarrassment, “How long is it gonna be until we get back to Oakshade Village?”

“Probably about ten more minutes, the range isn't very big.”

“That's so long, I'm too tired.” Jinyoung complained as he began to drag his feet.

“Want me to carry you, princess?” Shinwoo teased, enjoying watching how mad Jinyoung got at the stupidest comments.

“N-no!” Jinyoung exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and walking ahead of Shinwoo quickly.

“So you're really telling me that you're totally capable of walking all the way from Sandstone Refuge to Yehara's Mirage by yourself; literally the entire distance of the Scorching Sands, but you get tired from walking only a third of the way across the Tomun range?”

“Yes.”

“You're obviously just begging to be carried.”

“No I'm not.”

“I think you are.” Shinwoo teased, easily catching up to Jinyoung and swiftly picking him up so that his slim torso was resting on his broad shoulder.   
“Shinwoo! Put me down.” Jinyoung whined angrily, hitting his fists against Shinwoo's back in a desperate attempt at making the older put him down.

“You said you were tired so I'm letting you rest.” Shinwoo said teasingly, his hand resting on the small of Jinyoung's back as he felt the Lyn go limp in his hold, giving up easily.

“Can I at least get a piggy back ride? This is really uncomfortable, I can't breathe.” Jinyoung complained before Shinwoo set him down, careful not to hurt the Lyn's sensitive tail. (He made that mistake only once and never will again after how mad Jinyoung got.) Shinwoo crouched down as Jinyoung climbed onto his back. Jinyoung had his arms dangling loosely around Shinwoo's neck as his short legs held tightly onto the tall Gon's waist. Shinwoo was holding him up by his thighs, his hands big enough to rap entirely around Jinyoung's skinny legs. Jinyoung started drowsing off and let his head rest on Shinwoo's shoulder, “Are you seriously falling asleep?”

“I told you, I'm tired, being a force master is a lot of work y'know.”

“Oh no, poor baby has to stand as far away as possible and throw fire balls at enemies while everyone else does all the work.” Shinwoo said sarcastically, faking sympathy.

“Do you know how much chi it takes to be able to literally _throw ice and fire_? All you do is stand there and kick and punch people and call that martial arts.” Jinyoung said pouting, resting his chin on the older's shoulder, only able to see one side of his face.

“If it wasn't for me, Gongchan, and Sandeul getting up close and personal with enemies and taking all the damage, you and Baro would be dead by now.” Shinwoo said, pausing for moment, “Shit, Baro does even less than you do, all he does is summon a demon to do all of his dirty work for him while he stands in the back throwing paper at enemies.”

“Well, without me and Baro it would take you three two hours to beat one _low rank_ Blackram soldier, maybe even three hours with how inexperienced Gongchan and Sandeul are.”

“You know, you're a lot cuter when you're not talking.” Shinwoo said with a laugh.

“Shut up, stop calling me cute it's gross.” Jinyoung said with a huff, turning his head so that his cheek was now rested on Shinwoo's shoulder rather than his chin.

“Well I'm not kidding, you're adorable, at least when you're not talking and being arrogant.”

“I'm cute all the time you just don't know what you're talking about.”

“Alright, alright, just go to sleep already.”

~

“You really carried him home?” Baro questioned in shock, eyes wide as Shinwoo gently dropped the sleeping cat Lyn on the couch next to him, letting him nap a little bit longer. It may not seem like it but he understood how tiring things like that could be for Lyns, Jinyoung especially because he's not only small height-wise, but weight-wise also (Shinwoo just really wished he would eat more).

“He was exhausted so I carried him. It wasn't a big deal, he barely weighs anything.” Shinwoo argued as he took his bracers along with Jinyoung's bangle off, hanging both of them on the weapon rack in the small rental house they were staying in for a few days.

“You wouldn't even carry Sandeul when he was so tired he looked like he would pass out at any given moment, and he's a lot smaller than Jinyoung.”

“Sandeul's _your_ boyfriend, isn't it your responsibility to carry him around, you're just as capable as I am.”

“You are seriously so ridiculously whipped for Jinyoung.” Baro sighed, sitting down cross-legged in front of the couch, pulling his razor out from its sheath and idly cleaning blood off of it. “Why don't you just ask him out already? It's annoying seeing you two fight every two seconds to cover up the obvious fact that you like each other.”

“He doesn't like me back, Baro, our arguments are just him looking for any excuse to be extra petty at any given time.”

“No, that's him being shy and stupid and not knowing how to express his feelings in a way that doesn't make him look like a petty asshole.”

Shinwoo abruptly changed subjects, not wanting Jinyoung to wake up suddenly and hear everything they were talking about, “Where did Gongchan and Sandeul go?”

“The went to do some more dumb chores so that random people they don't know would give them money again,” Baro replied with a laugh, “Those two will seriously do _anything_ for a few coppers, shit, Gongchan would probably give multiple guys blowjobs in return for a couple silvers.”

“What, you think that Sandeul's innocent? That's a funny one.” Shinwoo said with a snicker, teasing Baro just to get an angry reaction from the younger.

“No, I know first hand that he isn't,” Baro said quickly, face turning bright red, “I'm just assuming, at least hoping, that my boyfriend wouldn't cheat on me for only a couple silvers... maybe a gold or two though.”

“Well at least they're getting some fighting practice out of literally selling themselves. Those two are the weakest out of us five and could use the extra practice.” Shinwoo nodded, Baro nodding in agreement.

“We're home!” Gongchan yelled in an overly excited manner as him and Sandeul walked in, a pathetic bag of money in the youngest's hands.

Gongchan's yelling woke Jinyoung up, the cat Lyn sitting up and balling his hands into fists, rubbing at his tired eyes, “Where were you two?”

“A villager offered us five silver to kill some Tyrian Cultists on the outskirts of the village, said they were causing some trouble so me and Sandeul took 'em out.” Gongchan replied with a smug smirk, putting the small bag of silver and copper on the coffee table.

“Was it five each or five all together?”

“Five all together.”

“That's seriously so sad, if you're going to do random shit like that for money at least ask for more, you're putting your lived on the line you know.” Jinyoung nagged, now wide awake as Gongchan hung his dagger on the weapon rack, Sandeul following shortly after with his lynblade.

“Isn't that considered... I don't know... rude?” Sandeul commented, sitting down on the couch next to Jinyoung and instinctively playing with the older's fluffy black tail. (Jinyoung practically whined at him to stop but Sandeul never listened to a word he said and continued to play with his tail as he pleased.)

“No one really expects warriors to be kind people so it doesn't really matter if you ask a villager to pay a few more silvers for your help.” Baro replied, him and Shinwoo now turned around so they were facing the couch.

“Still, I don't want to look like an asshole, they're poor villagers they probably can't afford to pay any more than that.” Gongchan said, plopping down on the floor next to Baro and Shinwoo.

“Regardless of that, I understand why no one pays you two a whole lot, your teamwork is horrendous.” Shinwoo said as the two immediately sent him offended looks, causing Jinyoung to let out a small laugh.

“You two can't seriously think you make a good team when Gongchan's an assassin and fights by sneaking up on people while Sandeul is a blade dancer and attacks head on with no tactic what so ever.” Jinyoung stated Baro and Shinwoo nodding their heads in agreement.

“You three are so mean.” Gongchan complained with a huff as Sandeul got off of the couch without a care in the world, moving to sit in between Baro's crossed legs, the assassin instantly moving his hands up to play with his small boyfriend's floppy dog ears.

“What were you two doing that was so important anyway?” Sandeul asked, pointing his attention to Shinwoo who moved onto the couch next to Jinyoung when the younger moved onto the floor.

“We were looking for clues as to where the Tyrian Cult leader is.” Shinwoo replied simply.

“So, did you find anything? You guys were gone for a while.” Sandeul asked, ears perking up in curiosity.

“Why are you even doing this again?” Gongchan asked before Shinwoo could answer, a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face.

“The villagers are offering us a reward of 40 gold for whoever manages to kill him.” Jinyoung replied, slowly moving to cuddle against Shinwoo's chest as the older wrapped an arm around him.

“That's a bit hypocritical when you just called me out for doing things like that for money.”

“The difference is that you spend months doing small jobs for barely any money, this is 40 gold which is about four times what you've made this whole year.” Jinyoung replied, the argument being cut short by Shinwoo.

“Anyway, we found a good lead; we should be able to find the leader at the Twilight Pagoda tomorrow morning.” Shinwoo said in a rapid attempt to stop Jinyoung and Gongchan from getting into a genuine fight. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket before continuing, “We found this letter on one of the Tyrian higher ups that we were able to kill, it was written by the leader himself saying that's where he's going to be tomorrow.”

“Wait... you two are going alone? Us three can go with you, this is a cult leader we're talking about, it won't be an easy battle and we really can't have either of you getting hurt.” Baro said, genuinely worried for the safety of his two friends.

“We'll be fine, you guys should rest up since we're windstriding all the way to Zaiwei tomorrow.” Shinwoo said, getting up and pulling a tired Jinyoung up off of the couch with him, “The sun's starting to go down so me and Jinyoung are going to get some sleep before tomorrow. You three should go to bed soon also.”

“Alright... goodnight, don't die tomorrow or anything please, we really need you alive.” Baro said in a serious tone, looking over at the two.

“Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine.” Shinwoo replied, dragging Jinyoung into the single bedroom and sharing the bed so the other three would be forced to sleep on the floor.

~

It was bright and early when Jinyoung and Shinwoo left Oakshade village. Birds were chirping outside of the village while the cultists that were usually patrolling were still asleep, making the world they lived in seem truly peaceful for once despite the fact that that idea seemed near impossible to even try to achieve. Jinyoung barely had time to think about any of this though as he trailed behind Shinwoo, feet dragging from how tired he was.

“You better wake up soon, we're getting closer and closer to Wraithbloom Meadows and that place is littered with cultists. How are you supposed to fight when you can barely even walk properly?” Shinwoo nagged, the younger whining at him in return.

“It's too early to be fighting anything.” Jinyoung complained, arms limp and dark circles under his eyes as his tail dragged behind him.

Shinwoo stopped suddenly and turned around to face Jinyoung, crouching down in front of him and flicking him on the forehead out of no where, “Wake up.”

“Ow, that hurt you asshole.” Jinyoung whined, rubbing at his forehead with one hand and lamely punching Shinwoo in the arm with the other.

“That was the point, wake up, let's go.” Shinwoo said, standing up and starting to walk again, Jinyoung was walking next to him now rather than behind him.

“You're such a jerk.” Jinyoung pouted, clearly more awake than he was just a minute before.

“It's only because I care about you.” Shinwoo reasoned, ruffling Jinyoung's hair much to the younger's annoyance.

“I would say you sound like my mom right now if I even had one.”

“I mean... you technically did have one... she just isn't here anymore.”

“Yeah, let's just not talk about my dead parents right now, I don't wanna get all sad and shit right before we fight someone.”

“Of course,” Shinwoo replied, dropping the topic quickly, “ _Please_ try not to draw too much attention in here, I know there's a ton of cultists in here regardless but I want to save up as much energy as possible.”

“When do I _ever_ draw any attention to myself while fighting?” Jinyoung asked sarcastically, smirking up at the Gon.

“Yeah, that's a funny one.” Shinwoo said, teasing the younger about his overly showy fighting style.

When they were in the Wraithbloom meadows the fighting had started almost immediately. They got to the Twilight Pagoda fairly quickly, however, the low rank cultists being nothing compared to the beasts in the Silverfrost Mountains. Of course, they drew a lot of attention, a lot more than Shinwoo had wanted at least, but it wasn't anything the pair wasn’t already used to.

As they walked into the Twilight Pagoda they killed the two guards standing out front as well as any cultist that was wandering aimlessly inside the building. The two walked downstairs to the first basement level, Jinyoung trailing a few steps behind Shinwoo so the Gon would be attacked first if there were any enemies up ahead. Luckily there were no more guards up ahead and when they finally got to basement floor one they saw the cult leader standing in the middle of the large room, waiting for the now dead Tyrian higher up.

Shinwoo jumped in first, gaining the immediate attention of the cult leader, throwing punches and kicks as the man fought back. The leader didn't look very strong with his old age, but he knew what he was doing. Shinwoo noticed that Jinyoung had started to attack also, standing at a safe distance doing ridiculous amounts of damage while standing far enough away that he was in range for his attacks but out of range of the cult leader's attacks.

Shinwoo always forgot how different Jinyoung looked when he was fighting a hard battle compared to how he looked normally, or even just fighting small meaningless battles. He normally came off as very playful and passive aggressive but that was only really to his friends. To anyone who didn't know him very well he had the same demeanor as most Lyns did, very cute and innocent and seemingly incapable of hurting even a fly. When he was fighting a battle where his life and other people's lives were genuinely in danger it seemed as if his entire personality changed. There was always a fire behind his eyes when he fought serious fights, a permanent smirk on his face that made it come off as if fighting, being a warrior, was his favorite thing in the world, as if there was something deeper to it that made him love it so much, which there was.

He didn't have a whole lot of time to think about small things like this, however, as he seemed to forget one very important thing as well; the fact that fighting humans who had been trained in fighting was far different from a beast that was just trying to defend itself. Animals and beasts can't really comprehend who's hurting them the most so they just attack whatever is directly in front of them. Humans are smarter than that, though, and the cult leader noticed how badly he was being hurt by Jinyoung and quickly started moving to attack him rather than Shinwoo.

“Jinyoung, watch out!” Shinwoo yelled, trying to warn the Lyn so that he would have some time to put up an ice shield at least, but he was too late and the cult leader already had his dagger in the cat Lyn's side, the latter falling to his knees and clutching his side as he curled in on himself.

Shinwoo saw red as Jinyoung laid pathetically on the ground, whimpering as he clutched his side. He saw the cult leader getting ready to hit the Lyn hard enough to kill him and in that moment he noticed that the cult leader wasn't any better off than Jinyoung was at that moment, on the brink of death as well. Shinwoo jumped in and delivered a hard finishing blow to the leader's head, watching him fall to the ground and become limp next to where Jinyoung was laying, blood pooling around him. Shinwoo frantically turned his attention to the Lyn, crouching on the ground next to him.

“Hyung... it really hurts,” Jinyoung whimpered, tears falling from his cheeks, hands now covered in blood as he held them over the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

“I know, I know, move your hands so I can make it hurt less.” Shinwoo said, trying his best to calm him down. He gently grabbed Jinyoung's hands and moved them out of the way, peeling the now torn clothes out of the way so that he could properly see the damage and get a closer look at the wound. “It's really deep, you're going to need stitches when we get back to Oakshade.”

“Hyung, am I going to die? I really don't wanna die yet.” Jinyoung asked with a sob, genuinely scared for his life.

“No, you'll be fine, you just won't be able to fight for a while.” Jinyoung was still laying there, curled in on himself, crying in pain. Shinwoo reached over to where the dead cult leader was laying and ripped a large piece of fabric off of his uniform, wrapping it around Jinyoung's torso as well as possible to slow the bleeding until they were able to get actual medical attention at the village.

Blood was already starting to soak through the thin fabric and Shinwoo wasn't going to say this out loud since Jinyoung was already scared enough, but if they didn't get back to the village or at least one of the Stratus Army camps quickly he would die from how much blood he was losing.

“I'm going to pick you up now, okay? Tell me if it hurts and I'll put you down.” Shinwoo said, the younger barely nodding in response. Shinwoo bent down and put one arm under his knees, the other on his upper back and lifted him up, quickly making sure he wasn't in too much pain. Jinyoung immediately clutched Shinwoo's clothes tightly, breathing fast as he tried to ignore how much pain he was in. “Is this alright? It will hurt regardless of how I hold you.”

“This is fine, thank you Hyung.” Jinyoung said, his words shaky as he hid his face in the older's chest, hoping the smell of his cologne could distract him from the unbearable pain he was in.

~

Shinwoo was damn near running by the time they got back to Oakshade, villagers looking at them with wide, curious eyes as they walked by. He knew Baro would give them shit about this for the rest of their short lives but he couldn't find it in himself to care about that at that moment, all he could think about was Jinyoung. He felt like every emotion he had ever felt towards the Lyn was pouring out of him at that very moment and all he could think about was how much he loved the boy that was laying nearly dead in his arms, how much guilt and regret he would be living in for the rest of his life if Jinyoung really did die like that, their last conversation being an argument and Shinwoo being to weak and afraid to ever tell him his true feelings. In reality, it scared Shinwoo half to death, it reminded him that they're living in a world where nothing's that easy; they were warriors and were practically on their deathbeds every time they left their homes- so they should have been treating ever day like it was their last, even if in reality it wasn't yet.

By the time Shinwoo practically slammed the door to the house open blood was dripping through the thin material of the Tyrian uniform, the makeshift bandage being virtually useless at that point.

Luckily everyone was wide awake and simply sitting around the table, eating and talking to each other, “Baro get the first aid kit, please.” Shinwoo panted out, trying his best to keep calm, to not scare the poor boy, but he failed miserably as he set Jinyoung gently on the couch with shaking hands.

Baro didn't ask any questions when he saw the blood on Jinyoung's side and quickly went to get the emergency kit.

“What happened? Is Hyung okay?” Gongchan asked, concern lacing his voice as him and Sandeul rushed to Jinyoung's side. What had happened to the frail Lyn became obvious when Shinwoo removed the cloth that was wrapped around his waist.

“He should be fine as long as he gets stitches, I was scared he would bleed out on the way back.” Shinwoo answered as Baro rushed in, medical kit in hand.

“Jesus Christ that wound's deep, I knew I should have gone with you guys.” Baro said, an expression of guilt on his face as he handed Shinwoo the medical kit and crouched down next to the currently defenseless Lyn, running a hand through his hair and scratching softly at the base of his cat ears to try to calm him down.

“We don't have any numbing cream so this is going to hurt like a bitch.” Shinwoo warned as he pulled out the supplies to close the wound. Jinyoung was curled up on his side, eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily as Baro tried to distract him from the pain by petting his hair and holding his hand tightly.

“Ow ow ow, it hurts, Hyung.” Jinyoung cried, tears falling from his eyes the second the needle broke through his skin.

“I know, just try to calm down, this won't take very long.” Shinwoo said, Jinyoung squeezing Baro's hand so hard he was probably cutting off blood-flow.

Shinwoo finally finished and wrapped an actual bandage around the younger's middle. Jinyoung sat up on his knees, tears still falling onto his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Shinwoo's neck and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Hyung.”

Shinwoo's only response was hugging the younger back just as tightly, still being careful of the wound.

“Do you want Gongchan and I to go get some numbing cream and health potions from the merchant?” Sandeul asked as Shinwoo and Jinyoung broke their hug, the eldest of them nodding, the two quickly stood and grabbed their weapons before leaving the small house.

“Were you able to get anything from the leader? I can get the reward for you two.” Baro suggested, Shinwoo handing him the necklace before Baro left as well, leaving the two alone.

“I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you...” Shinwoo muttered, head hanging as he mentally beat himself up for letting the small boy get hurt.

“It's not your job to keep me safe, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself y'know.” Jinyoung said, a genuine smile on his face as he laughed softly, trying his best to not laugh too hard and hurt himself. Shinwoo simply rolled his eyes in response, obviously not agreeing to his statement as a small smile tugged on his lips, “Oh come on, Shinwoo... it's not like you're my boyfriend or something, you don't have to protect me.”

Jinyoung turned red at his own words before Shinwoo quickly replied, “What, do you want me to be?” he teased, watching Jinyoung become even more red if that was even possible.

“N-no, what are yo-” Shinwoo cut Jinyoung off abruptly by gently grabbing his small jaw and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I want to be your boyfriend really bad, so at least give me a chance?” Shinwoo asked, moving his shaking hands to Jinyoung's waist. Jinyoung replied by wrapping his arms around Shinwoo's neck and kissing him hard as a way of saying yes.

At that very moment Gongchan and Sandeul both walked back inside, healing potion and numbing cream in hand, shocked but after a few moments of silence between them they silently high-fived each other over the fact that those two finally got their shit together and started dating.

 


End file.
